Kaneki o bellydancer do deserto
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Primeira parte de Tokyo Ghoul desert au . Oneshot . Kaneki era um dançarino de uma companhia itinerante ghoul . Após se apresentar no palácio real , a rainha Hikari o contratou para ser dançarino real e pajem dos jovens príncipes . Testemunhe o começo de uma nova história .


_**Avisos : universo alternativo , ghouls não comem humanos e coexistem com eles , shoujo ai .**_

 _ **Casais : Touhina e Hikari Kirishima /Ryoko Fueguchi .**_

 _ **Classificação : Livre .**_

 _ **Sumário : Primeira parte de Tokyo Ghoul desert au . Oneshot . Kaneki era um dançarino de uma companhia itinerante ghoul . Após se apresentar no palácio real , a rainha Hikari o contratou para ser dançarino real e pajem dos jovens príncipes . Testemunhe o começo de uma nova história .**_

 _Nota inicial : A Hikari e a Ryoko são duas viúvas que se desposaram uma a outra . Eu vou colocar o cabelo da Hikari como azul claro aqui . Ela é como a Touka só que com olhos prateados( igual ao Yomo ) e sem franja cobrindo o rosto . A Touka e a Hinami têm 16 anos e namoram desde os 13 . Antes das mães delas se casarem . O Ayato tem 13 anos . Os Ghouls e os humanos coexistem aqui , pois os primeiros comem a mesma comida que os últimos ._

 _Bellydancer - dançarina(o) de dança do ventre ._

Narrador P.O.V.

" O pequeno reino de Crisalis estava em festa . Era festival da lua , a maior festa do lugar . Competições de dança e apresentações aconteciam por todo o país , tendo o seu auge na capital Beltane .

O reino era governo por Hikari , uma corajosa e animada rainha . A soberana super apoiava a dança , sempre repetindo o provérbio de quem dança , seus males espanta .

Ela gostava tanto de dançar que , ás vezes , ela mesmo se apresentava em público . Acompanhada de seus filhos , sua esposa consorte e a filha desta . Até seu sério irmão a acompanhava de vez em vez em quando .

Rainha Hikari sempre foi famosa por sua personalidade enérgica . Sua princesa herdeira , Touka , caminhava pelo mesmo lado também . Já seu filho Ayato era um menino observador . E doce .

O menino era como o falecido rei , morto por uma doença incurável. Ayato se incomodava em ser comparado ao pai , afinal eles são duas pessoas diferentes. Então , ele tenta provar seu valor como príncipe e mostrar seu diferencial .

A rainha não precisava se casar de novo . Mas , ela o fez para proteger a futura sogra de sua filha . Que também era sua amiga . A marquesa Ryoko perdera o marido em um assalto. Não muito tempo depois disso , ela começou a ser assediada com pedidos de casamento .

Temendo pela amiga, a rainha viúva tomou sua decisão. Desposou a marquesa , fazendo a sua no reino de Crisalis , os casamentos são abertos a todos os gêneros(cis , trans , não binários , intersexuais). Casamentos poliamorosos são permitidos também.

Então, ninguém reagiu com escândalo ao novo casamento real . Pelo contrário , o país inteiro celebrou a presença de uma nova princesa consorte .

E daqui a poucos anos , certamente , celebraria o casamento da princesa Touka com a jovem marquesa Hinami .

...

A nação Crisalis era forte por duas coisas : tecelagem e dança . Pessoas de vários cantos viam ao país atrás disso .

O festival da lua era o ponto alto do ano. Tudo ficava cheio. O palácio sempre estava aberto a dançarinos estrangeiros e nacionais . A família real também fazia suas apresentações .

Durante o festival , uma renomada companhia estrangeira ghoul se apresentou para a realeza . Chamava-se Companhia Ghoul Sol e Lua . Tratava-se de artistas muito bons .

O que mais chamou atenção da família real foi o único rapaz da companhia. Um jovem ghoul rinkaku. Com cabelos e olhos cor de ônix. O garoto dançava como se fosse um deus. Fazia movimentos com e sem as kagunes . Nunca em Crisalis fora visto um rapaz bellydancer tão habilidoso.

...

Kaneki Ken estava exultante. Aos 18 anos , ele e suas companheiras estavam fazendo muito sucesso. Quem diria que a dança seria o seu ganha pão . E ainda mais a dança do ventre , algo considerado feminino .

Já houve lugares onde ele fora hostilizado porque as pessoas achavam que ele era gay.Só porque era bellydancer. Sim, Kaneki Ken só ama homens. E daí ? E mesmo que fosse hetero , ele não mudaria de profissão. Dança não tem orientação sexual .

Kaneki passou por muitos países . Teve que aprender a lutar e manejar a espada . O deserto é perigoso , há assaltantes . Fala e escreve em 5 línguas : japonês , inglês , persa , árabe e chinês . Kaneki também dança zouk. E devora livros .

Antes da companhia , ele sofria muitos abusos em casa devido a sua natureza delicada e amor por dançar. Aos 13 , fugiu do lar para correr o mundo. E nunca se arrependeu . Suou para chegar aonde está hoje .

Kaneki está contente . Sua companhia estabelecera-se em Crisalis. Um lugar onde ele poderia ser quem era sem medo de ser feliz .

Kaneki está feliz . A família real está contente com sua dança . Ele pressente que algo bom vai acontecer a julgar pelos cochichos incessantes da rainha com seus parentes.

Talvez a companhia ganhe um bom dinheiro . Ou no melhor dos casos , o selo de aprovação real .

Pobre Kaneki . Mal sabe o que vai acontecer com sua vida .

...

Já era noite quando o nosso jovem estava na hospedaria . O dia foi cheio . E o dia seguinte foi ainda mais cheio .

Era tarde quando um mensageiro real bateu a porta. Procurava por Kaneki Ken . O nosso garoto quase teve um ataque cardíaco : a rainha o convocara ao palácio .

O jovem foi e retornou na manhã seguinte . Com uma notícia triste e outra feliz . Triste porque ele anunciou a saída da companhia . Feliz porque ele fora contratado para ser o dançarino real e pajem dos jovens príncipes e da jovem marquesa . Uma proposta irrecusável . Suas companheiras ficaram tristes e felizes . E lhe desejaram boa-sorte .

...

Ao fim do festival da lua , Ken fora anunciado como primeiro dançarino e pajem do palácio real . O que só aumentou a sua fama dentro de Crisalis . Todos falavam em Kaneki , o bellydancer que conquistou a realeza .

...

Agora o nosso jovem Kaneki passa os dias auxiliando 3 jovens nobres , ministra-lhes aulas de danças , treina lutas com eles. E dança publicamente quando a realeza o solicita . Em seu tempo livre , ele se tranca na biblioteca . Aliás , foram os livros a razão que Kaneki aceitara o emprego . Ele até ganhou a chave da biblioteca .

Kaneki dança alto . Dança sozinho . Dança com seus novos amigos ( e também amos) . Sua polidez e fofura agradam a todos . Sua precisão e sensualidade na dança faz os olhos brilharem (suspiros podem ser ouvidos quando ele dança ).

Todas os dias , o nosso jovem gosta de praticar um pouco sozinho. Sem ninguém para observar . Embora nos últimos tempos , ele percebera que alguém o espiona. Graças a Touka-sama , ele descobrira que o stalker era o príncipe Renji. O que deixou Kaneki com arrepios na espinha e sonhos molhados . Mas , isso é assunto para a próxima fic ."

 _Nota final : Bem , gente. Eu queria fazer fanfic longa . Mas , enquanto eu não terminar "Poeira no vento " , eu não vou continuar com essa fic . Então , eu deixo esse oneshot para vocês . Na continuação , além dos casais já existentes , nós teremos yomokane também ._


End file.
